


reed/victor 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [39]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-18-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	reed/victor 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-18-07

Victor Von Doom is not a man who likes to be made a fool of in any capacity, and as he sees it, there is nothing more to what Reed Richards is doing than making him look like a fool. Reed comes across with his goofy, nerdish charm bumbling his way through life while everyone else around him scratches and scrambles and fights to survive.

It incenses Victor that he works hard, studies hard, does everything just as he’s supposed to and that bastard, Richards, beats him to the answer every time. Not only that, but without even trying, Reed manages to get better grades, get all the best projects and, from what Victor can see from his view in the lab, has bedded Sue Storm as well.

Anger burns inside Victor as Reed kisses Sue goodbye, his stupid shy act in full force as he practically walks into the door. Victor watches, seething, as Reed dons his coat and unpacks his research, moving over to the workstation next to where Victor’s things are already spread out across the counter surface.

It takes only as long as it takes Reed to sort through his papers before the plan is in Victor’s mind. It’s one small moment of humility and then he can destroy Richards easily. Weaknesses are easy to find in men like Reed. Victor moves over to him, sliding his hand along Reed’s shoulder. It’s amusing to startle him, to see the strange uncertainty on his face.

“Can you help me for a moment?”

Reed’s eager to help, an overzealous puppy bounding over on too-long legs, scrambling between stools and tables, beakers and Bunsen burners. Victor’s surprised Reed doesn’t piss himself with the excitement, looking over Victor’s notes. Reed makes his own notations in the margins and the anger in Victor grows, fired by his own oversights and Reed’s careless spotting of them. 

He grabs Reed and turns him, taking his mouth in a bruising kiss, biting at Reed’s lips until he can taste the bitter tang of blood beneath the skin. He groans and digs his nails into Reed’s head, breaking the skin and tugging the short, dark hair.

Reed groans, his body jerking, though Victor can’t tell if it’s in disgust or desire, and not caring either way. He undoes Reed’s belt, tugging hard enough to break the leather. Reed groans again, the sound thready as Victor’s hand slides inside Reed’s slacks, an iron grip around Reed’s cock. It’s hard and Victor can’t help but laugh, sinking his teeth into Reed’s lower lip and pulling it hard before he releases him and shoves Reed against the lab table, sprawled and stunned and easy for the taking.

Victor sinks to his knees and tugs Reed’s trousers out of the way, shoving them down to mid-thigh. Reed’s skin is pale and covered with dark hair, rough on his thighs and soft surrounding his cock. Victor threads his fingers through it, tugging hard and eliciting a sharp cry before he takes Reed into his mouth.

He sucks Reed off the same way he does everything – quickly, efficiently and with the least amount of personal effort to get the best job possible. Reed comes quickly, making Victor reevaluate whether or not he’s actually fucked Sue, his whole body convulsing with the act.

When he stands, he sees that Reed’s involuntary responses caused him to knock over a test tube stand, spilling iodine and hydrochloric acid across the stacks of papers. Once again, everything has gone wrong – for him, but right, as always, for Reed. Reed’s horrified and apologetic, offering to help recreate the data, putting in extra time, doing everything he can to help.

Victor silences him with a look, sending Reed back across the lab with his tail between his legs and leaving Victor with the determination that he will never be on his knees again.


End file.
